


You taste so bitter and so sweet

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Dialogue Heavy, Jealousy, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, POV Prokopenko, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "I don't want you to go."To himhangs in the air.





	You taste so bitter and so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Kissing Day challenge on [1-million-words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2075236.html), the prompts #452 "Stalking/Stalk" at [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/1022715.html) and "scrape" as well as the kinks "jealousy" and "masquerade" at rounds-of-kinks' [Summer Heat mini round](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/799136.html).

"It's not gonna work, you know?" Your voice is rough, your throat hurts. He doesn't want you to talk, during. Makes it easier to pretend you're not you. 

Your skin sticks to the vinyl of a newly minted Mitsu. The bass is pounding in your blood. His back is turned to you.

"Lynch," you continue when he doesn't react. "He doesn't see that you've been trying to court him all this time."

An ugly, derisive sound escapes him. "Must've hit your head pretty hard on the door."

Your head _is_ aching, but so is the rest of you. "Okay, maybe your stalking is a little too creepy to be classified as courting."

"You're a riot today, Proko," he says and slaps your exposed thigh. "Get your skinny ass out of the car."

Obligingly, you sit up and scoot forward to where he's been sitting. The spot is still warm. "Don't do this. It's not gonna end well."

"What are you, my conscience?"

You look at him, blandly. "If I were, why'd you bring me back? Could've just left me for dead."

"Could've, sure." He shrugs. "But why should I if I can just remake you good as new?"

 _Good as new._ You wonder if you are. You carry scars from before, memories from before. Images, connections, feelings he couldn't have known about.

"Now move it."

"I don't want you to go." _To him_ hangs in the air.

"Listen, sweetheart." He grips the doorframe on either side of your head and leans in close. The white dashboard lights cut his face into a ghoulish mask. "There's one important difference between you and me. You're mine, but I'm not yours."

It stings, but you keep your expression bored. "I'm not yours, either."

"I _made_ you."

"So? Doesn't make me your property."

"That's exactly what it makes you." His smile is blinding and cruel. "Don't pretend you wanna be anything else."

Your eyes narrow. You have to pretend a lot of things a lot of the time: you pretend his obsession with that shitshow Lynch doesn't bother you, you pretend it doesn't hurt you when he leaves, you pretend you're a real boy, who doesn't just sometimes stare at himself in the mirror, wondering what he really is.

Or if he really is.

Pain helps.

Being with Kavinsky is a special blend of pain.

"You're not controlling my mind," you say and twist his gold chain around your fist, tugging him closer.

Maybe you should have done so sooner. He kisses you readily, hungrily, like he's been waiting for the moment you'd shut up. His fingers curl around your naked shoulder and into your hair. Your exhale is a desperate moan when his fingernails scrape across your scalp.

The night air is oppressive and you can barely breathe in the heat simmering between you. A drop of sweat is trembling on his cupid's bow. 

K is beautiful when he's breathless. A crooked smile bends his bitten lips.

"'Course I'm not. Predictable is _boring._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Case of You" by Diane Krall.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked my work, please leave a kudo and come find me [on tumblr](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/), if you want. :)


End file.
